code_breakerfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blask cieni samozaparcia
Blask cieni samozaparcia jest 216 rozdziałem mangi Code:Breaker. Streszczenie Nullifikacja szybko postępuje. Swoim zasięgiem obejmuje już tak duży obszar od kryjówki Fujiwary, że Yuuki, który chciałby temu zaradzić nie widzi drugiego końca tej czarnej otchłani. Wrzuca do niej kamień i stwierdza, że gdyby ktoś tam wpadł to będzie dla niego koniec. Teren, na którym się znajdują jest jak zamknięta wyspa, odcięty od miasta. Nikt jej nie opuści, ani nikt nie przyjdzie ich uratować. Yuuki chce to powstrzymać, ale Kanda ostrzega go, że może to skończyć się rozprzestrzenieniem kręgu nullifikacji. Mówi mu, że niebezpieczeństwo dotyczy wszystkich i nie działają żadne urządzenia, by mogli kogokolwiek ostrzec. Jednak Yuuki nie chce się poddać. Mówi Kandzie, że "dźwięk" jest wolny, więc może lecieć wszędzie. Kobiecie trudno uwierzyć, że mógłby w ten sposób ostrzec świat, ponieważ są otoczeni ścianą nullifikacji i nawet "dźwięk" zostanie zatarty. Yuuki postanawia próbować dopóki mu się nie uda i uaktywnia swój dźwięk. Ogami jest nadal nieprzytomny, pod wpływem iluzji. Rui i trzymająca ją Sakura rzucają się mu z pomocą, jednak na ich drodze staje Kagerō, która używa Płomienia Szatana i odpiera Zan-ei. Ksiażę jest zaskoczona mocą Kagerō i tym, że używając Asmodeusza, jest w stanie używać kolejnego płomienia. Kagerō informuje Rui, żeby nie dotykała Reia, ponieważ zniszczy jego śmierć. Z jej rękawów pojawiają się kolejne kartki mówiące o tym, że Saechika i ich rodzice spłonęli w niebieskim płomieniu. Wtedy Rui przypomina sobie dzień wypadku i twarz Reia, która w dzieciństwie była taka sama jak Mishiru. Dociera do niej, że mordercą jej rodziców mogła być właśnie ona. Rui wpada w gniew i zaczyna dusić Kagerō, jednak po chwili ją puszcza zaskoczona swoim atakiem. Wtedy pojawia się Mishiru i prosi Rui, by ją zabiła, ponieważ gdy zginie ona, to zginie również Kagerō, a jeżeli tego nie zrobi to Kagerō zabije Reia. Mishiru potwierdza, że była sprawcą wypadku i mówi, że w tamtym dniu ukradła Rui rodzinę, szczęście i przyszłość, że spaliła wszystko. Dodaje, że Rei jest zbyt miły, by ją zabić, więc Rui musi zrobić to własnymi rękoma. Mishiru nie chce więcej nikogo krzywdzić, nienawidzi tego, dlatego chce umrzeć. Sakura wtrąca, że to szalone, ale Rui przytakuje mówiąc, że rozumie. Sakura krzyczy, by ją powstrzymać, jednak nie jest to potrzebne, ponieważ Rui zamiast ciąć Mishiru, wbija kosę w swoją dłoń, by odzyskać trzeźwość umysłu i przestać się wahać. Rui mówi, że nigdy nie wybaczy Kagerō i chce ją zabić, ale nie poświęci Mishiru. Wspomina również Koujiego, który mówi o przerwaniu łańcucha smutku i Tokiego, który zaniechał zemsty na Saechice, ponieważ nie chciał ranić jego siostry. Podkreśla, że dbają o nią bardziej, niż ona sama i nie zniży się do poziomu osób, które zabijają dla zemsty. Mówi do Mishiru, że nawet jeżeli straciła pisane jej szczęście i przyszłość, to otrzymała inną, lepszą przyszłość, bo mogła spotkać Koujiego i Tokiego.thumb|right|200px Ponownie wraca Kagerō, która chce zabić Rui używając płomienia Mammona, jednak ta uderza ją w maskę z pięści. Rui uratował cień spowijający jej ciało. Sakura cieszy się, że nic się nie stało, a Fujiwara komentuje to mówiąc o sercu Rui, które świeci niczym słońce i dzięki temu wzmacnia jej ciemną stronę, która staje się coraz silniejsza. Książę łapie Kagerō każąc jej przestać i uwolnić Reia oraz Mishiru. Kagerō uśmiechając się szeroko wypowiada słowa Asmodeusz, po tym pojawia się światło, które niszczy wszystko wokół. Sakura wygrzebuje się spod zawalonych desek domu i widzi leżącą na ziemi Rui, całą we krwi. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Rui Hachiouji kontra Kagerō/Mishiru Użyte Moce i Umiejętności Użyte Moce *Dźwięk *Zan-ei (Cień tnący) *Błękitny Płomień (紺碧の炎, Konpeki no Honoo) / Płomień Szatana *Mammon (マンモン, Manmon) *Czarujący Anioł Stróż *Asmodeusz Użyte Przedmioty *Puszka Pandory Nawigacja